Sweet Dream, Real Love
by Aerys-Hime
Summary: Len/Kaho. "What was that all about? Should I consider it a good dream or a nightmare? Or was it a sign? A sign that Tsukimori-kun would…" but what if a misunderstanding ruins all her hope? Poor summary, I know. Read and Review :D


**A/N: **This story is my supposed-to-be for white day, but i guess I posted it too late xD Still, i hope it'll be appreciated :D

P.S. sorry for the lame title xD Deciding for that was sort of a rush

**DISCLAIMER: **(wow, when was the last time I put a disclaimer? xD) I don't own LCDO and its characters. *bow*

* * *

**Aya-chan12081 presents...**

**"SWEET DREAM, REAL LOVE"**

"Kahoko…" his soft cold hand reached for her cheek, caressing it gently.

"I…" he uttered. Her eyes glistened in delight, faces leaning closer to each other.

"I… Love you." He finally said. The once glistening eyes were now covered with crystal-like tears.

"I love you, too, Tsukimori-kun…" he gave his best smile to her. The other arm was snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him. They leaned, and now their faces were just an inch apart. Their lips touched, but why does the _dream cloud_ seems vanishing?

"Mmm… Yes, Tsukimori-kun. I love you, too…" she murmured, smiling from ear to ear, cuddling into her pillow.

Her sister, who was currently beside her, did her best to stifle her laughters. "Oi, Kahoko. Wake up." She quickly rose up from her bed upon hearing her sister's call.

"Wah! Nee-chan!" _No! Did she hear?_

"Onee-chan! Tell me… did you hear anything? Like sleep talking?" Kahoko asked, exasperatedly.

Her sister, Kotoko looked up, thinking.

"Hear what? Hm… I just heard; "Yes, Tsukimori-kun! I love you, too!" she said teasingly with a loud smooch.

"But there's something more—" Kahoko silenced her by covering her mouth.

"Just pretend that you didn't hear anything." She said, standing up and calmly went to the bathroom for a shower.

She was brushing her teeth when that dream occupied her mind again.

_What was that all about? Should I consider it a good dream or a nightmare? Or was it a sign? A sign that Tsukimori-kun would…_ she furiously put her tooth brush down, probably blushing. She grabbed the glass of water, rinsing her mouth.

_Maybe… I hope so… No, wait! What am I thinking! Get a hold on yourself, Kahoko! _She slapped her own face to get away from the thought. Sparing two minutes to stare at herself in the mirror, imagining what would she likely do if he really will?

_Nah… _she got out of the bathroom and did her daily routine before heading to school.

She reached the school gate and it seems like all the students are already inside except for two familiar persons. She stopped when she saw them, and hid somewhere she knew she is barely noticeable. The two were standing beside Lili's statue, chatting. He was smiling as he talks to her, and so was his companion.

_Why is Tsukimori-kun with Mio?_

In the scene, Mio patted his shoulder for something like a _'good luck' _or _'you can do it'. _He nodded and started walking towards the school building, just letting Mio cling into him. On the way, Mio was still telling him things that interest him a lot.

Kaho's feet went numb, heart aching in disappointment. _Who am I kidding anyway?_

_It's alright, Kahoko… It's alright… _she consoled herself.

She walked in afterwards. She pushed the sliding door open to their room, shoulders' down, face covered in gloom, like she lost in a big bet.

"Kaho-chan! Ohayoo!" Mio greeted, waving at her.

She gave Mio a forced smile and slowly accosted her and Nao.

"Ohayoo… Mio, Nao…" Kahoko placed her bag on her desk, leaning problematically on it. _Sigh…_

"What's wrong, Kaho?"

"Ne, Kaho-chan. Is there something bothering you?"

She shook her hands upon seeing their worried faces. "Iie! It's nothing! I'm fine."

She heaved a deep sigh again and went back to her current position. "There's just this nightmare that I had…"

"Tell us about it!" Mio and Nao leaned closer, grinning interestedly, eyes glimmering.

"It's about a blue monster that snatched me away." She lied, pouting afterwards.

"Eh?" both girls said in confusion.

"I thought only children below age dreams about that?"

"Soo soo…" Mio agreed.

All Kahoko did was to chuckle nervously.

"Um, Mio. There's something I wanted to ask…" she broke the odd conversation.

"What is it, Kaho-chan?"

"Are you and Tsu—"

"Okay, class! Get on your seats! Our session is about to start." The teacher suddenly barged in, putting down her things on the desk loudly to get some attention.

_Great, Sensei. You just saved my heart from getting torn apart._

The class was going on, nonetheless, she wasn't listening. She was just writing scribbles on her notebook to at least ease her heart ache.

She gazed at Mio beside her, staring at her in dismay. Mio noticed her and smiled, whispering; "Go to the rooftop later in recess."

"Huh? What for—"

"Ms. Hino." The teacher called.

Kahoko froze in fear and immediately stood up. "Hai!"

"Can you answer this equation on the board?" the teacher said, giving her a sharp, deadly look.

"Y-yes…" _Oh, no! I suck at Math!_ She approached the board and got a piece of chalk.

"Etoo…" _I'm doomed! I don't know how to answer this!_ She just stood there, sweatdropping.

"Oops! Gomen ne, Kaho-chan." Mio apologized in a whisper.

**-RECESS-**

The bell had just rang. "Whoo! Finally!" Kahoko said in relief.

"Mio, Nao—" she looked to their seats but they were now empty.

"How can they leave me behind? Bad…" she emoted.

_Wait, I almost forgot! Rooftop!_

She calmly made her way upstairs, inhaling first before turning the knob. She felt no presence of a human being when she opened its steel door. All she felt was the zephyr of the wind. She walked to the railings while calling for her best friends' name.

"Hino…" someone spoke from behind, sending chills down to her spine. She froze, and then turns around to him.

"Tsu-Tsukimori-kun?"

"Hino…" his repeatedly calling of her name, dazed her.

"W-what is it, Tsukimori-kun?"

"There's something that I need to say…" he muttered, taking steps towards her while she was stepping backwards as he did.

"I-is it about mu—"

"It's not." He said firmly.

"It's not related to music. Something that I need to confess."

She closed her eyes tightly, chanting in her mind; _oh, please, don't say that you're going out with Mio. Please, don't say that you're going out with Mio. Please, don't say that you're going out with Mio!—_

"Hino, I love you." With just that four words, she froze, eyes wide in shock, knees numbing, ready to lose her balance anytime. She was gawking also, and she couldn't bring her hand to her mouth to cover it.

"H-Hino?"

She composed herself back, clearing her throat before responding.

"U-um, Tsukimori-kun… D-do you really mean i-it?" she waited patiently for his answer, gathering all the strength she can get to keep herself composed.

"I do." And her heart exploded from beating too fast.

"B-but… Aren't you and Mio—"

"Is that what's bothering you? We're not. I was just asking for some advice about you."

"W-what?" _Is that why they were talking earlier this morning? Planning for this?_

"Is that all you can say, Hino?"

"N-no! It's just that… Um…"

"Just what?" he raised one of his eye brows.

"But before that, Tsukimori-kun. Can you pinch me?"

"What for?"

"Just to be sure that this isn't a dream again"

"Again? So is that means…" he stepped closer. She was shocked for blabbing about that. Before she could ever say anything, he encircled her in his arms.

"Tsu-Tsukimori-kun?"

"Len… Call me 'Len' from now on. You're my girlfriend now, right?" she nodded nervously. She leaned her ear to his chest, listening to the playful sound of his heartbeat.

She felt awkward but at the same time, it relaxes her being with him.

"If ever this is a dream _again_… I hope that when I wake up, it's much better than this."

"It's not a dream, but are you expecting me to say something like…"

"Like what, Len?"

"Will you marry me, Kahoko?"

"Baka. We're still too young for that." She chuckled.

"Fine. But promise me in the future that you will."

"Sure! Promise!"

**-FIN-**

**

* * *

A/N: **IF you'll ask me what I feel, i'm totally embarrassed by now xD **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW if you think its good enough :D  
**


End file.
